(hopelessly) devoted to you
by ipsa dixit
Summary: Drinking it, he finds himself falling further in love with Louis./slightly dark


_thanks to tiggs and ck for betaing and the rest of my team for helping me through! love you guys_

 _prompts at the bottom_

 _2063 words, by google docs_

* * *

Scorpius is probably the luckiest guy in the world. Every day, he wakes up next to the best guy in the world and every day he gets to go to sleep next to that same guy.

Scorpius loves Louis.

With Louis, things are easy. With Louis, it's like every planet aligns. There may be things that are bad in the world but they all fade away when Scorpius looks at Louis.

Today, Scorpius wakes up next to Louis as usual, but something is _different_ —he feels happier. With a jolt, it hits him: it's their anniversary. Grinning, Scorpius leans forward to press a kiss to Louis' lips, hoping to wake him up. Sure Louis is cute when sleeping, but Scorpius already misses the sound of his voice. Louis grunts, stirring.

"Hi," Scorpius whispers as Louis' blue eyes open.

Louis grunts again, slowly sitting up and moving a hand through his blond hair. When he sees Scorpius, he smiles tiredly and presses a kiss onto Scorpius' lips.

"Good morning," Louis says, his voice making Scorpius smile.

"It's a very special day," he says, unable to resist kissing Louis once more. He doesn't know how he got stuck with someone _so good_ but Scorpius is elated that it's already been _one year_.

Louis smiles. This time his smile goes all the way up to his eyes, making little crow's feet appear at the corners of both of his eyes. Louis has had crow's feet for as long as Scorpius remembers but Scorpius likes to think that _he_ caused them; he made Louis laugh so much that he gained laughter lines.

"It is," Louis confirms. His smile hits Scorpius in all the right places, from the top of his head to his sternum to the very soles of his feet. "Come, I'll make us breakfast."

Louis kisses Scorpius' forehead and he looks slightly sad when he pulls away, but Scorpius knows better than to ask; Louis has been looking slightly sad since the beginning of time. Louis says it's from his tragic past. Scorpius scoffs and says that he just has a resting sad face.

The thought of Louis' cooking almost makes Scorpius drool. It's not just that Louis is a great cook—he _really_ is—but the _smell_ of his cooking fills Scorpius up, making his insides unravel and making him fall further in love with Louis.

"I get dinner, then. I _never_ cook for you," Scorpius says, straightening up and stretching. He smirks as he sees Louis look at his midriff.

"I get tea," Louis claims, straightening up and pressing one last kiss to Scorpius' lips.

…

It smells like fire. Louis' cooking always smells like fire to Scorpius, even though Louis disagrees. It's not a bad fire—more like a nice campfire that reminds Scorpius of his family's fireplace—and Scorpius learned quickly that Louis' cooking _never_ tastes like it smells. Louis has an incredible talent of cooking everything perfectly. Nothing is ever burned. Today, Louis went all out instead of just something simple like a softly buttered crumpet. There are some pieces of toast, but Scorpius has his eyes on something new.

"Bacon? Are you sure you didn't burn it? This seems dangerous," Scorpius teases.

A flicker of worry passes on Louis' face when Scorpius suggests that his food is dangerous, but Scorpius shrugs it off. He probably imagined it; Louis would never do anything dangerous to him. He takes his seat as Louis sticks out a tongue, the worry completely gone from his face. "You really went all out. How did you do it so fast?"

Louis winks, sliding his wand into his pocket. "Magic," he says, sitting across from him.

Scorpius grins and rolls his eyes. Scorpius gave up magic a long time ago—he never really saw any point in it when he can do things manually, much to his father's chagrin—but Louis has kept onto it, using magic to do all the little things. Maybe _that's_ how he cooks so well. Besides, loving Louis is all the magic Scorpius really needs. It may be cheesy but Scorpius knows that it's true. Scorpius' one true magic is his love for Louis. It's almost unreal.

"Besides, it's our _anniversary,_ " Louis says, bringing Scorpius out of his thoughts.

The thought of Louis is almost as good as the real thing, really. Scorpius smiles and leans over the table to kiss Louis. He's just so _kissable,_ it almost makes Scorpius want to scream. He can't stand to _not_ be kissing Louis. It's like kissing Louis gives him oxygen and makes him able to breathe. When he kisses Louis, it's like he's been freed after years of being enslaved.

Merlin, he really loves Louis.

…

Louis wants Scorpius' heart to burst, he's _sure_ of it. If he didn't want Scorpius' heart to _explode_ , he wouldn't have surprised him like this. Scorpius didn't really know what to do for their anniversary, so he just got Louis a small present. Now, though, he knows that he should've done something _more_.

On their first date, Louis brought him dancing. Scorpius' memory of the night was a little bit fuzzy, but he remembers agreeing to let Louis bring him on _one_ date, that Louis had _one_ chance to make him fall in love.

After the very first drink Louis brought him, Scorpius remembers something changing that night. He remembers falling in love with Louis, like his eyes were suddenly open and he saw Louis' slightly curly hair and his nice eyes. It was like Louis suddenly _fit_ into him. He remembers pulling Louis close and them dancing the entire night and then going back to Louis' house after and—

Scorpius _loved_ Louis that night. He still loves Louis and there are almost tears in his eyes as he looks around.

"I rented it out for us. To recreate our first date," Louis says, slipping his hand into Scorpius' and giving it a little squeeze. Scorpius squeezes back almost out of breath. He _needs_ to kiss Louis, hard.

"You didn't," Scorpius whispers, looking at the empty bar. It was crowded when they first went to it—Scorpius has a vague memory of not being impressed with the amount of people dancing and all over each other. Of course, it was _different_ when he was all over Louis.

"I love you," Louis says, squeezing Scorpius' hand again. Scorpius tears his eyes away from his surroundings to face Louis fully. He grabs Louis' face and presses their lips together, leaning slightly down—he's always been the taller one and he loves it. He loves the feel that Louis is his.

As he kisses Louis, it's like everything slips away. Even if they weren't all alone in the bar, Scorpius wouldn't notice any other people. World War III could be going on outside and Scorpius wouldn't notice; he knows Louis right now and _only_ Louis. There's nothing else.

They're two planets, swimming in space, and they collide into nothing else but a mess of each other.

As Louis moans a little bit into Scorpius' mouth, Scorpius can tell that he feels the same way.

Scorpius pulls away and takes a certain relish in seeing Louis open and close his mouth several times, something in his eyes that Scorpius can identify as a mix of lust and love.

"If you keep your mouth open, you're going to catch a fly," Scorpius says, smirking and nudging Louis with a hand.

"I only want to catch you," Louis says, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck and drawing him down to pull him down into another deep kiss.

Scorpius' heart feels full. Something blooms in his chest, like a bunch of flowers spreading down into his stomach. He always gets this feeling with Louis.

 _Love_.

Scorpius pulls away and there's no trace of Louis' usual resting sad face; his face is just in awe of Scorpius. If Scorpius looks in a mirror, he's pretty sure that he'll have a similar expression. How could he not, when Louis is everything he could ever want in a person.

Suddenly, Scorpius gets a jolt of dizziness. He stretches a hand out, leaning onto Louis. It was like something was trying to break through his brain. It was weird, but he brushes it off, straightening up at Louis' concerned look.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks, concern written all over his face.

Scorpius shakes his head to get rid of the dizzy feeling. Somehow, it makes Louis looks even cuter and Scorpius just _needs_ to kiss him.

"I'm fine," he says, placing a small kiss on Louis' lips. "Your cuteness made me a little dizzy. That's all."

Louis squints, as if he doesn't quite believe him. Scorpius gives him another kiss, just to reassure him, and he looks slightly more relaxed when Scorpius pulls away.

"I should make you a drink," Louis says, grabbing Scorpius' hand. "It'll help," he says with a wink. Scorpius laughs, which makes Louis start to laugh too, which makes stars explode in Scorpius' stomach. There's nothing that's like Louis' laugh, he thinks. It's the perfect music, in his opinion.

"That'll help?" he says, grinning widely. He knows that Louis will make him a drink either way and he knows that he'll let him.

"Of course. I'll make it _especially_ for you," Louis says, tugging on Scorpius' hand. Scorpius lets himself be led to the bar and he takes a seat on one of the barstools, watching Louis walk around and start rummaging around underneath the shelf.

Scorpius takes the time to appreciate Louis' body. He has the perfect curve to his arms, _just_ visible muscles under his t-shirt. Scorpius can't see them through the bar but he has Louis' legs engrained to memory too. They're long and thin and Scorpius loves them. Louis' hair is also beautiful. It has a constant curl to it, like it was recently wet. It doesn't help that Louis runs his fingers through them every five seconds and messes it up further. Scorpius loves the habit, though. The face Louis makes it just _so_ cute. Louis' eyes also makes Scorpius' heart melt. They're the perfect shade of blue, like a nice summer's day, and they have golden flecks scattered throughout, making it look like someone sprayed gold into Louis' eyes and it stuck. Scorpius loves every part of Louis, really.

"Scorpius?" Louis voice calls, bringing Scorpius out of his thoughts. Scorpius smiles at the way Louis says his name. He always tends to mumble the last part, so it sounds more like 'Scor-pus'. It's endearing.

"Yeah, love?" Scorpius says, looking deep into Louis' eyes, counting every yellow fleck in his blue irises. Louis points at the drink he's placed in front of Scorpius and Scorpius grabs it with a smile. He can smell something like old books in the drink, like the ones he can vaguely remember his grandmother reading to him as a kid. It's slightly strange—why does his drink smell like a book?—but he shrugs it off. Louis probably added a touch of magic to make it smell familiar to him. In the back of his mind, Scorpius can remember something about a potion that smells like things you love. He can't really remember and he doesn't want Louis to start thinking that Scorpius is crazy, so he shrugs it off.

Drinking it, he finds himself falling further in love with Louis.

* * *

 _Louis' hands shake as he stirs in the potion into Scorpius' drink. Glancing up, he can tell that Scorpius is lost in his own thoughts. It was slightly scary when Scorpius seemed to break earlier, but he knows that once Scorpius drinks his mixture, it will all be okay. He knows that he should probably stop and that it's gone on for too long—a year, already—but he can't help it. He fell hard for Scorpius. His sliver of Veela power couldn't break the walls their family put up before them. It's a classic law: Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix. Still, Louis_ wants _them to._

 _The Amortentia is easy to slip to Scorpius, really; Scorpius is so_ in love _with Louis that he'll drink_ anything _Louis places in front of him. He knows using it is dangerous, but he can't help it._

 _He really loves Scorpius. It's for the good of both of them._

 _Maybe one day Scorpius will tell him that his drink smells like Louis. Maybe then he'll know._

 _Maybe then he'll stop._

* * *

 _for:_

 _the houses competition [gryffindor, year 7, themed - [word] dangerous]_

 _auction [scorpius]_

 _couple appreciation [spending the day together]_

 _film festival [42]_

 _pinata [family]_

 _scavenger hunt [enemies to lovers]_

 _writing club [character appreciation - love potion; disney - the wonderful things about tiggers; amber's attic - 4; showtime - bright new day; count your buttons - true colors, louis weasley; lyric alley - 14; aaa - king falls; sophie's shelf - sympathy for the devil]_

 _egg hunt [41. louis/scorpius]_

 _guess the name [audrey]_

 _speak like shakespeare day [sonnet 116]_


End file.
